first love
by mina-18
Summary: well ruriko dies in this fic and will shun ever recover in this dreadful tragedy chapter 5 is here already, and pls review!! please dont forget to click the go button and review!!!
1. going to the mall

First love  
Author's note; Okay I hope you'll like this fanfic. Well ruriko will die here And will shun ever recover in this worst tragedy of his god damn Life!!!!! Any way I don't own gatekeepers okay and pls I beg you pls Review give me your suggestions and comments and also pls read my heaven fic it's not tragedy or drama it's a romance fic and shun is in  
  
Europe that time and he met an old friend where he got an idea how to tell ruriko his feelings I hope you'll like that too and my senshi's love at the sailor moon section and don't forget to review pls....  
  
the' blah blah 'means thought okay  
  
/==/==/==/==/==/==/==/==/==/==/==/==/  
  
chapter one; going to the mall  
  
days after the kageyama battle there were few attacks from invaders maybe just once or twice this was the few invaders that wasn't sucked by the dark hole so the gatekeepers keep on fighting the invaders. Ruriko ikusawa was walking in the school corridor when a black haired boy caught up with her  
  
"ohayou rurippe!!!"  
"nani??..........."ruriko said with a threatening voice  
"ano.. I mean ohayou ruriko"  
"that's better ukiya-kun"  
  
"ano..ruriko"  
"hai!! Ukiya-kun???"  
"erm.. Would you like to got o the mall later after school"  
"ano..i cant ukiya-kun, kyosuke-san asked me to go with him to the park he said he's going to show me something"  
"uhmm I see how about tomorrow??"  
"tomorrow..okay I guessed I don't have plans for tomorrow anyway"  
"see yah tomorrow okay??"  
"okay then ukiya-kun"  
shun then ran towards o classroom  
"ano...ukiya-kun?"  
"hai! Ruriko"  
"that is not our classroom, ours is over there at the end of the corridor" ruriko said pointing at the opposite direction  
"oh.. Yeah I forgot"  
"come on lets get to class before we get late"  
so they walk to their classroom and what a big surprise there's no teacher and the whole class was very noisy so ruriko sat at her seat next to the window then shun sat at his seat next to her. Ruriko looked outside the window and saw a tall building a very familiar building, it was the hospital where shun was confined after the battle with kageyama. And the hospital where shun kissed her. She could still remember every thing like it was yesterday. She could even hear the words that shun said to get her out from the possession of kageyama, the words that she wanted to hear from shun a long long time ago the words I love you. Then her day dream was cut by shun who was calling her back to reality.  
"ruriko...???"  
"hai!! Ukiya-kun"  
"what are you doing looking out the window for such a long time??"  
"oh.. Nothing. just thinking"  
"thinking of what?"  
"nothing really" she said with a very deep sigh  
"daijobou?? Ruriko"  
"I'm fine"  
then a woman came inside their classroom and told them that classes are going to be shortened and they could leave the school now coz of a very big meeting. So every one rushed out the classroom, ruriko and shun was all that was left. Then fei walked in  
"wow!!! Did a storm went through here??" fei asked  
"nope just exited students who wants to get out of here in an instant" shun said laughing hard  
"nani??? Anyway ruriko-chan here's a letter for you from kyosuke"  
"thank you fei"  
"and he says that he had an urgent something to go to so can't go"  
"okay thanks again "  
"sayonara ruriko-chan, ukiya-kun"  
"sayonara fei-chan!!" said ukiya and ruriko  
"ruriko read it now and tell what it says.." said and exited shun  
"okay!! It says here that he was just joking when he asked me out and that he really don't like me at all, that's all that is said here"  
"that creep kyosuke !!!! he said that to you!!! Do you want me to beat him until he turns into shit!!?"  
'I wonder why shun's so mad maybe he really likes me'  
"no shun don't he's a jerk anyway and I don't like him anyway maybe he thinks I like him coz I agreed to go out with him but I was just thinking that he's so poor to begged the hell out so that I would go out with him"  
"really???"  
"hai!! It's true any way about going to the mall now ?"  
"but I thought it was going to be tomorrow?"  
"well since I don't have to go anywhere now why don't we go to the mall today and tomorrow my treat"  
"no ruriko my treat I asked you out"  
" okay then"  
so they went to the mall then they heard a grumbling sound  
"what was that ukiya-kun??" =  
"well I think we better eat first im kinda hungry"  
"okay then"  
so they ate then they walked inside the mall then ruriko walked inside a jewelry store and saw a silver necklace with a bow and arrow pendant she pointed it to ukiya and said that she is going to save money to buy that necklace. So they went out and ukiya saw a store selling hair clips she bought one for saemi and ruriko she thanked him for it .as they walked ukiya saw a shirt that was colored blue with a dragon design he told ruriko he like it and he's going to buy it tomorrow. So they went out the mall and head home when they were at the front of ruriko's house ruriko asked shun to come in but he insisted so they said their goodbye and they went home ruriko dressed up and opened her curtain and saw shun in his terrace and thinking of some thing.......  
author's notes; so that's the end of chapter one I'll try to write a longer chapter okay pls wait for the next chapter okay ja !!!!!! And please review!!!! 


	2. the romantic day together

Chapter two; The romantic day together  
  
^^^^the next day^^^^  
  
Ruriko woke up early to clean the whole house coz her parents are out of town for 5 months. She quickly cooked a meal for her breakfast when she finished eating; she started to clean their house while cleaning the attic she heard the doorbell rang so she ran down the stairs to see who it was. When she opened the door she saw shun, at his hand was a box wrapped with pink wrapper with a yellow ribbon on it.  
  
"ukiya-kun???"  
"ohayou ruri-chan!!!"  
"I thought we're not going anywhere until 4 at the afternoon??"  
"yah. but I want to give you something first here..."  
"arigatou ukiya-kun what is it?"  
"open it"  
"oh sorry pls come in first"  
"so... did you like it????"  
"oh!!! Ukiya-kun you shouldn't have!!!" ruriko said while holding a silver necklace with a bow and arrow pendant.  
"so you like it?"  
"I love it!!! But why??"  
"nothing I just thought that I should give you something in return"  
"in return of what?"  
"in return of your agreement to go out with me today"  
"thank you very much!!!!"  
"so I think id better go now coz maybe I have disturb you or something"  
"no I was just about to finish cleaning the attic that's all"  
"well see yah later okay!! Ja!!!"  
"ja!!!"  
then shun left ruriko. Then ruriko bought the necklace up to her room and putted it in the drawer. Then she continued cleaning the attic. when she had finish she took a bath and made lunch for two people, one for her and one for shun. She packed shun's food and went out to his house nextdoor she rang the doorbell and shun opened the door immediately then ruriko gave shun the lunch box and quickly returned home. Shun looked at the letter and says "arigatou gosaimas!!!!! Ukiya-kun here's lunch for you hope you like it!! arigatou for the necklace see yah later!!!. Shun smiled a bit and closed the door and went to his room he started to eat the food ruriko gave him when he noticed that ruriko was at her room eating too. He called her  
"oi!!rurip..ruriko!!"  
"ukiya-kun??"  
"arigatou for the lunch"  
"do you like it?"  
"hai!! Oishi!!!"  
"what are you doing there eating??"  
"nothing I just thought it's nice to eat here sometime"  
"I see. Could I go there and eat with you??"  
"hai"  
So shun went to his room terrace not to far from ruriko's room terrace and he jumped then he is at ruriko's room they ate while shun kept admiring ruriko's room!! Then he went back to his room after eating and he took a nap. Ruriko was at her room surfing the net when her cell phone alarmed 2:00 pm so she shut her pc down and took a bath when she was finish she put on a not so formal but elegant black dress with a blue flowers patterned on it. And she wore the necklace shun had bought for her. And went down and waited for shun. At the other side shun nervously stood at ruriko's front door. And he rang the bell. ruriko quickly opened the door and they went to the mall.  
^^^^^at the mall^^^^^  
  
"ruri-chan you looked beautiful today"  
"arigatou ukiya-kun"  
"hey!! Look there's fei, kaoru with reiko-chan!!!"  
"hai!!!"  
'oh!! Why does kaoru have to show up when I have a date with my ukiya- kun!!!' ruriko thought  
"oh!! Hi kaoru- chan, fei-san, reiko-sama!!"  
"hi!! Ikusawa-sempai!!! Ukiya-sempai!!! Having a date are you??"  
"well!!! I would not really say it's a date kaoru-chan" ukiya explained  
"I think we should go now kaoru desu..." reiko cut in  
"yah reiko's right kaoru bancho and specs will be waiting for us" fei said  
"oh well... have a nice date you two!!!"  
"ja!!" shun said  
"ja!!!"  
"well that went kinda well." shun said  
" you think so??"  
"hai!! So where should we go now"  
"umm. how about the park ukiya-kun"  
"I think the park sounds good"  
" ok then let's go"  
^^^^^at the park^^^^^  
so at the park they walk and shun started a topic  
"ruri-chan?"  
"hai!!ukiya-kun?"  
"well you know what happened at the hospital?"  
"what about it ukiya-kun?"  
"well gomen about the kiss thing you know"  
"it's okay"  
"you mean you're not angry or something??"  
"why should i??"  
"well it's still a stolen kiss"  
"well it's already done I don't need to be angry anymore"  
"you have a good reason"  
"of course I do I always do"  
"well ruri-chan I want to tell you something"  
"what is it ukiya-kun"  
"umm. aa a a aishiteru ruri-chan"  
'gosh!! Did he just said aishiteru?? Gosh what should I do.. What should I say . well I guess I should tell him how I really feel but what if his joking no he's not he sounds serious this time!!! Oh well her it goes..'  
"that's not a good joke ukiya-kun"  
"did I sound like I was joking??"  
"iie"  
"well I'm really not joking and I want to know if you still feel the same way for me"  
"what do you mean still feel the same way??"  
"you know the in grade school before I left you said you liked me"  
"and you said you like miyu coz she's not a sniveler like me"  
"well yes, you still remember that?"  
"yes I do, I remember all of it!! And I even cried when you left telling me you like miyu, did you mean that ukiya-kun?"  
"mean what?"  
"that you like miyu coz she's not I sniveler like me"  
"well tell you the truth no. I didn't"  
"really??"  
"it's true coz was just not yet ready to tell you how I feel"  
" well I still do so what are you going to do now? "  
" well... I really love you very much ruri-chan"  
"and I do love you ukiya-kun"  
Then shun kissed ruriko. Ruriko kissed him back when they broke the kiss shun smiled and kissed ruriko on her forehead. And gently wiped the tears away ruriko's eyes.  
"why are you crying ruri-chan, I'm sorry if I had forced you to kiss me"  
"no it's not that!!!"  
"then why??"  
"it's just that I'm so happy ukiya-kun"  
"me too I'm so happy."  
"so how are we going to tell the others about it"  
"well maybe by letting them figure it out themselves"  
" that's a good idea"  
"so should we go home now"  
"sure"  
So they walked to their houses hand in hand when they were in front of ruriko's house  
"ukiya-kun would you mind to stay here tonight?"  
"sure ruri-chan but where would I sleep?"  
" well we will figure it out later coz it's getting freezy out here wee better go inside now"  
shun and ruriko slept together at ruriko's room ruriko was very happy that day that she is in her shun's arms that night.  
Author's notes: Well that's it for chapter 2 , well how would the commander and the other gatekeepers found it well you better read the next chapter for that!! Well till next time ja!!! And don't forget to review!!!! 


	3. the confession

Chapter three: The confession  
shun and ruriko walked together to go to school, when they got there they acted liked nothing had change, nothing had been said, as if they had no feelings for each other. Shun continued to tease ruriko and ruriko still gets mad at him and punch him at the back, but weeks had pass by they are getting closer to each other.  
  
^^^^^ on the way to school ^^^^^  
"ruri-chan wait up!!!" shun called as he ran towards ruriko  
" what is it ukiya-kun?"  
"nothing.. Really.." Shun replied while catching his breath.  
"so. do you think we should tell them?"  
"I really don't know yet but I think they are getting the picture"  
"demo.."  
"demo what??"  
"demo I'm getting tired of what we are doing it's like we are just playing games ukiya-kun"  
" if that's so then we will tell them on the next meeting or just by displaying our affection to each other in public and they will get it. Don't worry ruri-chan. They will know it.. some day. I promise, now don't be sad, I don't like it when I see you sad "  
"doishite? Ukiya-kun "  
"coz I love you that's why, now lets hurry to school or we will be late"  
ruriko just nodded yes. At school they hurried to go to class coz the first bell already rang when they got to school. So they sat at their seats near each other. At lunch they sat at table where they whole gang was, bancho, specs, and reiko sat together at one end of the table and kaoru and fei were at the opposite sides, when ukiya and ruriko sat near each other at the side where fei and kaoru was.  
"ruri-chan.." Ukiya called  
"yes ukiya-kun?"  
"from now on you should call me shun ok?"  
"ok shun...-kun"  
"that's better!!!"  
"oh wait I forgot to buy myself a drink wait here ok"  
"no we'll share coz we only have few minutes left and the line is still long and I don't want my ruri-chan to go to class with out eating her lunch first"  
"oh well ok what ever you say"  
  
so they started to eat, shun and ruriko was so sweet while eating with each other. Bancho and the others were shocked while watching them ( sweat drops ). After lunch..  
"hey fei could you tell me what I had seen lately in the cafeteria?" kaoru said  
"well we all saw that ruriko-chan and ukiya-sempai was very sweet at each other and that does not happen all the time and I think this was the first time that I did not see them fight and the first time that I did not see ukiya-sempai teased ruriko-chan."  
"are you two thinking what I'm thinking?"  
"I think so right reiko-chan!!"  
"I don't get it desu..."  
"oh!! You always don't get things!!!" the two chorused!!  
"well kaoru-chan should we asked them about it??" fei said  
"I think so before I get crazy about these things!!!"  
" ok then we'll asked them after class "  
while bancho and specs were still walking shocked while listening to the conversation of kaoru and fei.  
"ano???.... shun-kun?"  
"yes ruri-chan"  
"they looked pretty shocked at the cafeteria lately"  
"don't worry about anything"  
"doishite???"  
"coz I'm expecting that they are going to ask us what just happened after class"  
"well there still one more subject left before dismissal so I think we should go to class ok?"  
"hai!!! My ruri-chan!!"  
"oh. shun you're making me blush!!!"  
after class..  
"ukiya-sempai!!!!!" kaoru said while running with fei and reiko towards ukiya  
"what is it kaoru-chan??"  
"what are you still doing here coz you're not the kind of person to stay at school after class except if you have detention"  
"iie!! I don't have detention I'm just waiting for ruri-chan here coz I promise to walk her home"  
" oh!! I see. and what are you going to do after that??"  
" well ruri-chan is going to bake a cake so that while we are studying we have something to eat!! "  
"you!!!! Going to study??? Are you sick??? Or something"  
"no, no I'm not"  
"well could we join you???"  
"you're going to study too kaoru-chan??"  
"no I just want to taste the cake that's all"  
"well I better ask ruri-chan first ok!!"  
"here she comes desu...." reiko cut in  
"hi!! Ruriko-chan!!!" fei said  
"hey!!"  
" are you done ruri-chan??" ukiya asked  
"hai!! Ready to go now shun-kun??"  
"well before we go could they go with us??"  
"doishite??"  
"coz kaoru wants to taste your cake"  
"ok then let's go."  
While walking shun and ruriko was holding hand and the three noticed it and gave glances at each other when they got to ruriko's house they all went in.  
"ano... where's your parents ikusawa-sempai??" kaoru asked  
"they are out of town for 5 months."  
"oh. I see.."  
"shun-kun would you mind helping me bake the cake???"  
"sure I'll help, anything for my ruri-chan"  
so they went and bake the cake while studying and eating ....  
"ukiya-sempai, ikusawa-sempai..."  
"hai kaoru-chan?" ukiya asked while ruriko just looked at kaoru.  
"ano.. Are you two together???"  
"what do you mean together we are always together" ruriko said  
"well together like together like a you know that together"  
"oh you mean boyfriend, girlfriend thing"  
"hai" the three said  
"well yes we are" ukiya said  
"good at least we know"  
"so how does the cake taste??" ruriko said  
"oishi..desu.." reiko said  
"well I think we better go now ja!!!"  
"ja!! Take care!!!!"  
so the three walked out the house and shun and ruriko was happy that they had confessed their relationship and that . they do not have to hide it. And after studying shun was very tired to go to his house so he decided to sleep in ruriko's room with ruriko of course so again they slept together that night but nothing happened between them ok.  
Author's notes:  
  
Ok!!! That's chapter 3 I hoped you liked it!! Well there still more chapters to come or maybe just one more ok but this fic is soon to be finished and I hope you'll wait for it ok!!! See yah .. and there is someone coming that will make them have a lover's quarrel wai for it!! You think you can guess who it is??? Well guess then!! Pls I beg you please review!!!!! 


	4. invader

Chapter four: Invader  
  
Shun was walking at the cafeteria when he saw ruriko sitting with kaoru and fei talking, shun went there to join them.  
"oi!!! Rurippe!!" shun said.  
"What did you say ukiya-kun?" ruriko said with a threatening voice  
"sorry ruri-chan, anyway what are you guys talking about?"  
Ruriko and kaoru exchange glances then kaoru told shun  
"well ukiya-sempai haven't you heard of the new girl?" kaoru started  
"well yes but do you know it is?"  
"I think you better ask ikusawa-sempai about it"  
"who is it ruri-chan" asked shun  
"well shun-kun..." ruriko was cut off by a loud yell  
"SHUN-KUN!!!!!!!!" the voice yelled  
when shun turned around to see who called him he saw miyu tanaka then he looked at ruriko eyes and she only nodded, then he looked back at miyu who continued to ran towards him when she was already near shun she hugged him tight........  
"so how are you shun-kun!!! I've miss you come give a tour of this school pls.." miyu said  
shun only nodded coz he was shocked of what just miyu did to him and when he saw the flaming eyes of ruriko staring at him.  
"ok then let's go.. Oh!! Hi! Ruriko you're here too how are you, I hope you don't mind I'm going to borrow shun for just a little time ok ja!!!" then miyu walked with shun out of the cafeteria.  
"ruriko-chan are you okay??" fei asked ruriko who was staring at a blank table  
"that!! Girl I'm going to teach her a lesson!! For flirting with a guy who a girlfriend already!!!!!" kaoru said irritated  
"kaoru-chan!!! Don't lets just keep ruriko company for I think lots of days maybe" fei said  
' why did miyu have to come back when everything was just fine she always ruins everything!!!' ruriko thought  
"come ikusawa-sempai!! Let's go it's already dismissal time coz class was shorten again" kaoru said  
then they accompanied ruriko at her house and they left her when they knew ruriko is going to be just fine... when they left ruriko went to her room and tried to think very positive that miyu had just missed shun that much then the phone rang so she ran down the stairs and answered the phone  
"moshi-moshi!!" ruriko said  
"konichiwa ruri-chan it's shun"  
"oh shun-kun how's the day with miyu?"  
'well it's kinda ok but I really missed you can I go to your house?"  
"just you.....?"  
"yeah!!! Can I? Pls.."  
"sure shun-kun"  
"great then see yah ja!!"  
"ja."  
so she tried to keep her mind of the miyu thing but it just comes back. Then the door bell rang. When she opened the door she saw shun.  
"oi!!ruri-chan"  
"oh!! It's you come in ukiya-kun!"  
"ruri-chan, are you sick or something?"  
"iie!!!"ruriko tried to laugh but just cant  
"well I'm sorry"  
"sorry for what??"  
"well coz I couldn't walk you home today coz of miyu"  
"that's fine ukiya-kun kaoru and fei walked me anyway"  
"there's one more thing.."  
"I suppose your going to accompany miyu at school till she has many friends right? "  
"well yes!! How did you know?"  
"coz it was same in gradeschool you need to accompany her to school everyday and you actually forgot about me!!!!" ruriko said tears almost went down on her face  
"it's not like that, I promise that I will always try to go with you sometimes"  
"well you don't need to promise if you know you're just going to break it!" now ruriko was crying  
"look I know that you're just jealous of miyu..."  
"iie!! I'm not!!!"  
" yes you are!!!"  
"I think you need to go now!!!"  
"iie I'm not going till you say you understand that I will always I love you and miyu is nothing to me coz you're the one I love, you're my life, you'll always be my girl. And nothings going to change that even kaoru or miyu!!!! Ok and that miyu is just our childhood friend ok I'm always going to be you're ukiya-kun say you under stand ruri-chan please.. say it!!"  
"ok I understand."  
"are you sure?"  
"yes"  
"so you still want me to go??"  
"iie, stay with me tonight please.."  
"okay"  
then shun hugged ruriko then they stayed at ruriko's room and they slept.  
^^^^^the next day^^^^^  
  
shun woke up and ruriko was not there so he ran downstairs and saw ruriko preparing their breakfast. Then he took a bath then he went downstairs they ate and went to school together  
  
@##@##@##@##@at school@##@##@##@##@  
miyu saw shun with ruriko and she ran towards him. And kissed him at the cheeks ruriko saw that ukiya tried to avoid the kiss then kaoru ran with fie toward them and putted her arm around miyu' s neck. Miyu was shocked, ruriko smiled.  
"nice to see you smile again ikusawa-sempai!!' kaoru said  
"hai!! Nice to see you smile ruri-chan!!!" shun said and kissed her at her lips.  
"you must be the new girl!!! Who was taking much of ukiya-sempai' s time for ikusawa-sempai." Kaoru said and smiled slyly  
"well yes. I'm the new girl but I did not know that ruriko and shun was you know and I didn't know that I was taking shun' s time for ruriko. Any way shun you promise me to show me around the school so we should go now say goodbye and see you later to ruriko" then miyu pulled shun and ran far from ruriko and the others  
"that!! Bitch!!! Why is she so close to ukiya-sempai anyway!!!!"  
"yeah ruriko-chan tell us" fei said  
"ok I'll tell you later at lunch at the roof top ok!!" ruriko said  
"ok ja see yah!!! We are going to be late for class" the two said  
At the room shun sat next her and miyu sat next to shun and always talking to him and ruriko was always looking at the hospital remembering the days when miyu was not yet there.  
"ruri-chan what are you looking at??" shun asked  
"oh!! Nothing just the hospital's rooftop."  
"what's with the rooftop???" miyu asked  
"oh nothing just good memories right shun-kun"  
"shun-kun?? When did you start calling him shun-kun??" miyu asked  
"when he proposed his love to me right shun-kun"  
"hai!! Ruri-chan"  
At lunch ruriko, kaoru and fei met at the rooftop. Then ruriko told them what happened in their class and ruriko told them the whole story of their childhood.  
"so maybe she came back for ukiya-chan?" fei said  
"yes maybe!!!"  
^^^^^a month later^^^^^  
shun is always with miyu and often forget about his plans with ruriko. Ruriko is starting to get really depressed and the only people who is always with her is kaoru and fei. Coz reiko, bancho, specs and megumi are in the states with a big mission they will be coming back maybe next 2 weeks or something. So one day ruriko went to school and saw shun walking miyu to class.  
'I knew it would happen again, he had forgotten about me' ruriko thought  
"oi!! Ruri-chan!!! You better hurry or you'll be late for class!!!"  
  
at class......  
"ano. ukiya-kun." ruriko said  
"hai!! Ruri-chan"  
"meet me at the roof top after class ok I need to tell you something important "  
"ok"  
after class ruriko gave kaoru a letter and told her to give it to shun at the roof top. So kaoru went to the roof top and gave ukiya the letter  
"ukiya-sempai.."  
"yes kaoru-chan"  
"I think you should stop seeing miyu or else your relationship with ikusawa- sempai will not last"  
"why do you say that??"  
"you know why she could not make it today?"  
"iie!!"  
"coz she wants you to know how it feels being stood up for a date "  
"what do you mean I cant understand you"  
"I'm telling you that ikusawa-sempai is getting tired of understanding you, I know you love her very much but I think you can ask the commander to find another person to accompany miyu. Coz you know I like you, right? and I don't want to find out one day that the one I like lost the he loves coz of his carelessness please don't take ikusawa-sempai for granted she love you very much and believe it or not I am willing to help her get rid miyu if she wants to but she don't want to get rid of her even though she takes lots of your time coz she says that if you really love her you will realize one day that what you did had hurt her and you have done something wrong and that no one can love you the way she loves you. and... "  
"and what kaoru-chan.."  
"and she thinks that the day you realize it is the day when she dies while still trying to understand you, and I don't want your love story to end up like that please do something.." kaoru said and ran crying  
shun was still thinking of what he should do coz he doesn't know how to deal with his problems anymore.  
author's note:  
  
ok I think the next chapter will be the last chapter so wait for it maybe I can finish it today and post it tomorrow ok so please review!!! Wait for the next chapter ok review!! review!!! Review !!! 


	5. face it girl!

Chapter five: Face it girl!!!!  
^^^^^ one Saturday after noon ^^^^^  
ruriko was waiting at the park for shun coz they have a date that afternoon coz shun doesn't have to accompany miyu coz it's a weekend. So ruriko was waiting, and waiting, and waiting until she saw someone coming whom she thought was shun but it was actually kaoru.  
"konichiwa!!! Ikusawa-sempai!!!!" kaoru said  
"konichiwa! Kaoru-chan"  
"what are you doing here all alone??"  
"oh!! I'm just waiting for shun again but I think he stood me up again so could I go with you"  
"really??? I can't believe him!!! Now I can't count how many times he stood you up!!! Anyway I'm going to the mall are you sure you want to go with me??"  
"hai!! I loved to go with you anyway I need to buy shun a gift for our 3rd month anniversary"  
"when is it???"  
"at the 18th .."  
"that's next Saturday why buy a gift so early?"  
"well I think I will forget it or something"  
"oh well come on!!! We should go now!!!!!"  
^^^^^ at the mall ^^^^^  
"hey what you think about this ring??" ruriko said while pointing at a silver ring with s on the middle and horizontal lines for design.  
"that would be just perfect!!"  
"you think he'll like it?"  
"why not it's pretty and expensive and it comes straight from your heart"  
"ok then I'll buy it" ruriko said why buying the ring  
"hey!! How about eating before we roam again please ikusawa-sempai!! I'm hungry"  
"okay.. Where?"  
"I know!!!" kaoru said excitedly while pulling ruriko  
^^^^^at a restaurant^^^^^  
Ruriko and kaoru was talking when kaoru saw shun with miyu....  
"don't look now! Please don't!!!" kaoru pleaded  
"doishite?? Kaoru-chan??" ruriko said then she looked out the window and saw shun with miyu. She was shocked and not only shocked she was hurt coz shun did not make It on their date coz of he was with miyu. So she ran out of the restaurant with kaoru following her and asking her to be patient. Then as fast as lightning ruriko was in front of shun and miyu who had stopped from laughing about something.  
"BAKERU!!!!! UKIYA, SHUN!!! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME!!!" ruriko said with tears flowing down from her eyes  
"Ikusawa-sempai!!! Calm down please."kaoru beg  
"gomenasai!! ruri-chan I didn't mean to ..." shun explained  
"what you didn't mean to stood me up and go out with another girl is that it!! Tell me shun how many times have you stood me up!! And how many times you've promise me that you will spend a day with me!!!!"  
"let me explain.."  
"I don't need your explanation shun!! Just don't you talk to me anymore!! And I don't want to see you anymore!! Don't you dare call me or come to my house!!! I don't need you anymore!!!"  
"please. ruri-chan doesn't say that.. Let me explain"  
"you have nothing more to explain shun!! And don't call me ruri-chan from now on.. The only time I'll be with you is when we have a mission or something!!! That have something to do with defending Japan from invaders or something!!" ruriko said throwing the ring that she bought at shun and walked out.  
"looked at what you have done ukiya-sempai!!! Did you know that ikusawa- sempai just bought this for your 3rd month anniversary!! How could you do this to her!!! You know what you are really baka good thing I didn't become your girlfriend or else I'll be heart broken like ikusawa-sempai!!" kaoru said angrily  
"kaoru let me explain."  
"don't explain to me!! Explain it to ikusawa-sempai!!! And don't you tell me that I didn't warn you about this!!!"  
then shun ran after ruriko.  
"shun-kun.. wait up!!" miyu called  
"don't you dare move another step!! You've done enough to break a good relationship!!!" kaoru said while stopping her  
"what do you mean"  
"can't you see their relationship was so good till you came here!!!"  
"but I didn't mean to. I just want to spend my days here with shun coz I love him so much and I am going back to England next Tuesday. And I don't want to give my love up that easily specially to a sniveler!!"  
"why did you think I liked giving up my love for him too"  
"you loved him too??"  
" yes and I was willing to give it up for his happiness coz I know that if he becomes mine and he doesn't love me he would not be happy like when his with ikusawa-sempai!! Coz he loves her too much"  
" maybe you are right?? But what can I do to make it up??"  
" you can do nothing it's already done for them I know my ikusawa-sempai when she said she's done , she's really done!! And nothing can change her decision except for ukiya-sempai whom she just broke up with "  
ruriko went home and cried while shun tried to talk to her and tried to call her at the phone but no one answered then finally he gave up and went to his room. He cried and shout for almost all evening ruriko could hear him but she was badly hurt she could hear him say "oh ruri-chan please understand I didn't mean to go out with miyu and stood you up I love you.I love you. aishiteru...aishiteru...a..ishi...te...ru...... please ruri-chan please forgive me. please.." shun was still pleading till he fell asleep..  
^^^^^ the next day Sunday ^^^^^  
Phone rings..  
"shun I told you not to call me again didn't I!!!" ruriko answered the phone  
"ohayou ikusawa-sempai!! It's me kaoru did I woke you up??"  
"oh!! Kaoru chan I'm sorry I thought you were shun why did you call??"  
"oh nothing I was just worried about you?? Daijobu ikusawa-sempai??"  
"I'm fine thank you for being there for me kaoru-chan and for bringing me to the mall yesterday if not for you I would never found out about it."  
"about that, well you see after you and shun walked out miyu was supposed to ran after ukiya-sempai but I managed to keep her there with me and tell you she was doing all of it on purpose and she is going to go back to England at Tuesday. And she likes ukiya-sempai so I think you don't need to be angry to ukiya-sempai coz it's not really his fault you know, it was all miyu' s fault."  
"but kaoru if shun didn't really want to go with her then he could have done it. Anyway past is past nothing can change my decision now"  
"if that's so well I also called to tell you that the commander wants us to go to the headquarters at 3 pm sharp. So I got to get ready ja!!"  
"ja!!"  
after that kaoru called shun to tell him about the meeting coz she knows that ruriko will not talk to him after what happened. Ruriko got ready to go and her eyes was still swollen coz she almost cried her heart out last night when she was walking towards a sidewalk that can sink to the headquarters shun ran towards her so they went to the headquarters together shun started to talk to her but it was like he was talking to nothing coz she never said a word to her so they went to the commander's office.  
"ikusawa-sempai!!" kaoru ran towards her  
"have you and ukiya-sempai you know.?"  
"nope!! He just ran towards me and he joined me going here" ruriko said  
"okay since all of you are here bancho and the others are here too they just arrived yesterday night. And I have received and information that the last invaders are going to attack tomorrow so I want you to be alert of urgent meeting ok that's all you may go now!" the commander told them  
"so how's your relationship with princess ruriko?? Shun???" bancho asked  
"well I wouldn't say that it's okay coz we just broke up yesterday"  
"doishite??"  
"coz of the new girl miyu"  
" you broke princess ruriko' s heart?????"  
"iie!!! demo I think I did, demo I did not mean to"  
"well you just ruined a very lucky relationship"  
"yah I know!!"  
"well I got to go"  
"ja!!"  
"ja!!"  
shun went home and thought about all that just happened. Ruriko was home getting herself busy so that she will not think of shun what ever but she really could think of shun every time she do something she could help of think of shun so she decided to listen to the radio instead so she was lying at her sofa, listening to her radio....  
radio: my shattered dreams and broken heart are mending on a shelf I saw you holding hands Standing close to some one else Now I sit all alone wishing all my feelings was gone I give my best to you Nothing for me to do  
  
*But a one last cry, one last cry Before I leave it all behind I got to put you out of my mind This time Stop living a lie I guessed I'm down to my last cry  
  
I was here you were there Guessed we never could agreed while the sun shines on you I need some love to rain on me Still I sit All alone wishing all my feelings Was gone Got to get over you Nothing for me to do  
  
(Repeat *)  
  
I know I got to be strong Coz life goes on and on and on I'm gonna dry my eyes right after I give my (repeat*)  
  
I guessed I'm down to my last cry  
Ruriko was crying at the songs she hears she remembers all that happy and sad times of shun and her. So listening to her radio she fell asleep and she even forgot to eat her dinner.  
^^^^^ at school^^^^^  
ruriko was looking at her table instead of the window she usually looked on. Shun was stealing glances at her even the teacher notice shun being so silent miyu was just looking at shun and ruriko' s sad faces. then a woman entered their class room ruriko recognized it as the commander's secretary then called shun and ruriko at the principals office. Miyu was nervous that it was going to call her too. So ruriko and shun ran to the principal's office where everybody was there already and then the whole office floor sank and they were at the commander's office at the head quarter's  
"gatekeepers I called you coz of an invader at the Tokyo tower go now and vanish it!!!!"  
"ryokai!! A.e.g.i.s!!!"  
when they got to the tower they saw the invader in a form of a big ball with spikes so fei ran in front of in attacked it with her fire panda  
  
"reiko play it!!!" ukiya shouted  
  
then reiko was playing her dazzling melody then the ground was shaking then the invaders was scattered in the human from with sunglasses but Instead of machine guns they were carrying bazookas  
  
"ayayayayaya!!! When did they started to use bazookas??" fei asked  
"arrow of light!!!" ruriko attacked then an invader shot her with it's bazooka  
"daijobu ruri-chan??" shun called worried  
ruriko wasn't hurt that much she can still stand up with out saying a word she stood up and shot arrows at the invaders kaoru then attacked it with her kaoru punch and kick then fei' s fire panda kaoru and fei was knocked down by a blow of bazooka towards them but they managed to avoid it. And they weren't' t seriously hurt then shun attacked it with his ultra whirlwind slash then ruriko was aiming at the red invader reiko was still playing her dazzling melody, before ruriko shot her arrow a bazooka hit her at her back and fell at the empty lot near then at shun' s anger he attacked it with his full force like when the time he attacked reiji kagayama. Then the invaders was defeated. Then injured shun ran to the lot where ruriko fell and kneeled  
"ruri-chan!! Ruri-chan!!!! Wake up please wake up!!! Don't leave me!!!! Ruri-chan!! Ruri-chan!! Ruri-chan!!" shun called then ruriko opened her eyes  
"ukiya-kun??" she said weakly  
"ruri-chan please forgive me.."  
"ha.hai"  
"aishiteru ruri-chan"  
"aishiteru my shun-kun" then ruriko fainted shun thought ruriko was dead so he cried and cried. Ruriko was healing herself with her gate of light still fainted shun grabbed a knife near him and stabbed himself. The ruriko woke up and saw the dying shun. Her weak body went towards him and she tried to heal him but her powers only gave him just few more seconds to live. Ruriko cried her whole heart and soul almost went out her body.  
"ukiya-kun, don't leave me, I forgave you didn't I??? Please don't"  
"ru..ri..chan- I love you very much"  
" I love you too" then ruriko saw the knife that shun used and before kaoru could stop her she stab herself and her body lay near shun's dying body. Shun held ruriko' s hands in his .  
"ukiya-kun."  
"ruri-chan. we'll be. together. for.. whole. eternity "  
  
"ruriko nodded then shun tried to kissed her one more time but his sight darkened and they died at the same time  
"aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!!!!!iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!" kaoru shouted then the others ran towards her and saw ruriko and shun died in each other's arms  
"kaoru-chan are you okay??" fei asked  
"iie!!! They killed themselves!!!" kaoru cried  
"they what??"  
"killed themselves with that knife"  
^^^^^ Tuesday^^^^^  
"I'm so sorry for them kaoru.."miyu said kaoru did not answer  
"I really shouldn't have done that if only I know it would end up killing them both" miyu said she was crying  
"good thing you realized that but it's over are you happy now!!!"  
"please I was just.."  
"just what!!, this is all your fault you know!!!"  
"I'm sorry"  
"I saw the whole thing you know. They died coz they loved each other so much and they decided to be with each other for eternity "  
"then we should not be crying coz they died happy right?"  
"I'm just crying coz I will not see that relationship last and I want to see it"  
"I'm really sorry"  
"I know"  
"well I better go now my plane will be leaving at 8 so ja!"  
"ja!"  
"kaoru-chan I think you should take a rest now" fei said  
"no I want to see them until I can"  
"well staring at them would not bring them back you know"  
"I know fei!! And I'm thinking how am I going to adjust coz from now on no more delicious cakes and no more shun teasing ruriko it will me really silent now.. I will really missed all of that.. Did you know that they were supposed to have their 3rd month anniversary at Friday now they could not celebrate it with us. oh fei I really gonna miss them"  
" look at the bright side. At least their relationship will last for eternity"  
"but I want to see it last that way!! And I miss their fighting and their sweetness "  
"me too. me too.."  
^^^^^^^^^owari^^^^^^^^^^  
author's notes:  
  
well that's it!!! I hoped you liked it!! And please review!!! Maybe I'll stop making fanfics about gatekeeper and make sailor moons. Anyway after another sailor moon fanfic maybe another gate keepers I hope you review!!! So clicked that go button!!!! And review!!!! 


End file.
